1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swiveling mechanism, and more particularly to electric swiveling mechanism for two axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronics such as portable multimedia player are getting popular in recent years. The portable multimedia player is small enough for portability and convenience for playing multimedia content anywhere and everywhere. Similar to conventional laptop computer, most portable multimedia player are designed as foldable style. In this foldable design, most electronic components and circuit boards are arranged inside a base and a display is placed in a foldable panel. The foldable panel and the base are jointed by a mechanism.
The panel is folded to the base for protecting the display and the console on the surface of the base when the conventional portable multimedia player and laptop are powered off. When multimedia or content is played, a pitch angle between the panel and the base is formed. Besides, some mechanism of some products may allow some degrees of rotation in yaw in convenience of users in the left or right side of the products. Conventionally, the mechanism, jointing the panel and the base, is rotated by hands for adjusting the angles in pitch and yaw. It is rare to see a mechanism driven by electric applying on these small consumer electronics. It may be reasoned as that the distance between the electronics and user is so close. The angle adjustment could be done directly by hands.
In addition, the portable multimedia player could be plugged to vehicles as passenger entertainment system. When the player is loaded, the distance between the passenger and the player may be longer than a full arm length. The vehicle movement may interrupt the handy adjustment operation, too. When considering remote control as a solution for difficulties above, there exists a need for an electric mechanism for adjusting the pitch and yaw angles of the panel. However, the volume and size of portable multimedia player is already highly constrained. Building an electric driven mechanism for such purpose is a big challenge. Hence the present invention provides an electric swiveling mechanism for two axes as a solution for the requirements.